Decode
by SasukeDragon
Summary: What happens when Jasper looses his cool? Will the cullens forgive him? Will Alice forgive him? How many misfortunes can Jasper gain? Jasice other pairings later maybe


Mk well this sorta came to me when I was listening to Decoded by Paramore, so yeah, *cough* I hope you like it ^^ just to warn ANGST and uhhh bloody in this chapter and OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't' own a thing

--

Decoded/Ch 1 What have you Done

--

I followed Alice into the cafeteria focusing on her and only her. I used my own power to calm myself, pathetic, i thought to myself, but what could I do? After lunch Alice was going to be going to see Carsile, without me. I'd have to endure without her, I'd be taking my motorcycle home.

I sat with Alice holding her hands finding it extremely calming and looked off at the people making sure I didn't imagine them as bloody pulps knowing I'd get slapped upside my head by Edward if I did.

"So there's another new student today." Bella said in a way to break the silence, her human nature causing her to feel awkward in the silence. Edward merely smiled at her and nodded telling her that all of the Cullen's already knew.

The new student was no where to be found during lunch, which passed quickly. My eyes darted to the bell as it rung loudly. I stood quickly and held out my hand to Alice, she smiled cheerfully and took it in a gentle manner and rose elegantly. I pushed in her chair and followed Alice out of the cafeteria locking my hands around my back.

In the hall Alice stopped and turned to me. I looked down at her and she leaned up and kissed me I kissed back faithfully, how I loved her, how I will always will love her, she knows. She then whispered against my lips, "Be good" and pulled away smiling playfully and danced out of the school.

I watched my family follow her, I was unaware they were also leaving, why I was the only one that wasn't going, I didn't ask but I assumed I had to stay by Alice's comment. So, I went back into the depths of the school and attended my class focusing on anything I could that wasn't the delicious scents surrounding me.

The day passed quickly and before I knew it I was walking out to my motorcycle. Honestly I'm a little excited I get to use it, I've never been able to ride it. I touched its smooth surface of the silver metal letting my hand glide over to the leather seat, I let myself smirk as my hand came in contact with the handle bars. I Lifted myself onto the bike and I could see some people staring, thankfully the bike was distracting enough.

As weird as it was as soon as I started the motorcycle, the hum of the motor reminded me I still hadn't seen the new student. This shouldn't matter to me, so I shook my head and kicked off and left the school parking lot, hitting the road. I watched the pavement skid under the wheels quickly. Air caressed my face as I rode, trees passed me wavering slightly with a gust of wind. So this was what it was like to control some sort of vehicle….fun.

Then a scent that almost made me crash rushed into my nose. My eyes widened and I saw an unfamiliar person walking on the side of the rode, the new student, and she smelled….overwhelming. The student looked back at me and gasped, without meaning to I turned my motorcycle towards her. Frightened she ran into the forest. Without a will I followed, adrenaline rushing through me, what was I doing? I was hunting….a human.

Boredom flooded me and I jumped off my motorcycle keeping hold of the bars. I landed on my feet, the motorcycle reeling foreword against my grip. The girl continued to run, a scream tearing from her throat, I pulled the motorcycle back and then thrusted it foreword at her. I heard it collide with her, a sick snapping noise and blood splashing to the ground.

The adrenaline was far too much at that point, I leaned my head back and stared at the sky feeling whatever blood I had rush to my eyes, I felt they were red, they weren't, but they would be. I stepped over to her, she struggled beneath the motorcycle whimpering and crying, blood poured down her face. I stood over her and leaned down slightly.

"You shouldn't be walking on the road like that, you'll get hit." I said sadistically and pushed the bike off her with no problem, I grabbed her by the hair and held her up. "Dangerous, dangerous." I mocked. She whimpered loudly and grabbed my throat and clawed at it with no prevail to hurt me. I laughed feebly and leaned foreword getting ready to bite her, drink her dry, and kill her,

Then the sane part of my snapped out of it and I dropped her, I could hear her legs snap. I shook my head trying to control myself, my powers weren't working. I fell to the ground and screamed, she came into my sight, how dare she be here!? She's ruined everything! All of my anger built up and I used something I've never said before. I grabbed her hair again and jerked her up and looked her in the eye and whispered, 'you little bitch." she was definitely going to die and I'd make sure no one knew she ever even existed.

"JASPER!" I paused yet again and turned seeing Alice running towards me. "STOP!" she screamed but I couldn't, I couldn't. Edward was suddenly next to me grabbing my arm I hissed and hit him away.

"Jasper stop, I know how hard it is to endure but you have to-!" he began and I realized this was just like him and Bella. But unlike him, I didn't love her I hated her very much.

"Shut up Edward." I interrupted, "She has to die." the venom in my voice was unfamiliar and evil, I hated it. Why was this happening? "What's wrong with me." I whispered.

"Jasper!" I heard Alice call again and I shook my head, Edward stood ready to attack me. I dearly regretted it but, I controlled their emotions. I watched as my family fell to they're knees at the sudden mix of bad emotions dawned them. I heard Alice gasp, and a silent invisible sob break loose from her an emotion of sadness breaking over her.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered and took this doomed girl and moved her head to the side jerking it, another snap heard, her neck broken, dead, I could hear Edward and Alice scream at me in desperation and disappointment. I leaned down and sunk my teeth deep into her neck and drank, bliss.

I drank her dry and even then I continued to pull in air, I didn't want it to be gone. My family was in the backround heads bowed and sobbing, of course without tears, even Edward. I let the corpse fall from my fingers and I stood seeing blood for the first time covered all over me and around me. I broke the emotion spell and Alice remained bowed but Edward struck foreword slamming me into a tree.

"You weren't even thinking!" he yelled rage in his eyes, "I could read it! Your thoughts weren't there!" He continued, he didn't have to tell me what I already knew, I let my normal mask return, I became emotionless.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Edward screamed and I looked up at the sky, and it was red…

To be continued.

Review and I will update J


End file.
